A collaboration session may include such things as group instant messaging (IM) or “chat” technology, allowing users to communicate with multiple people in the same chat session in real-time. A group IM session may be used for any number of reasons, such as enabling a host of the group IM session to coordinate a large group of geographically diverse people to perform specific tasks, distributing dynamic information, and gathering immediate feedback. As the size of the group IM session increases, users may join and leave the group IM session at different times, engage in side conversations within the group IM session, and produce multiple comments (relevant and non-relevant) that require scrolling to find and review.